Welcome To The Jungle
by First Of The Year
Summary: Song-fic. UA (Universo alterno) "No dejó de verlo ni por un segundo, ni siquiera para parpadear, es que… literalmente no podía apartarla. Su voz era hechizante, al igual que sus movimientos y sus profundos ojos azules.., Creyó que se moría ahí mismo cuando le dijeron que lo iba a conocer esa misma noche." Kip [KennyxPip]


**Aclaraciones: Uh, bueno, esto es un song-fic claramente basado en la canción "Welcome To The Jungle" de Guns N' Roses. Es conocidísima, pero por si no la conocen realmente la recomiendo. (También recomiendo escucharla mientras se lee el fic)**

**Claramente este es un UA (Universo Alterno) así que son los mismos personajes pero en otros tiempos y/o lugares. El año en el que transcurre este fic es al rededor de 1985-1986, en Estados Unidos. **

******Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

Caminaba con pasos inseguros por aquellas calles cubiertas por la oscuridad de la noche, alumbradas apenas por las lámparas amarillas. No debía estar ahí, no podía, pero sin embargo _quería_. Se moría por experimentar eso. Esa sensación de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, de saber que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, algo mal visto por la gente correcta, pero que él lo encontraba fascinante, y a la vez saber que estaba haciendo algo que por primera vez en la vida quería por voluntad propia. Esa sensación de saber que si lo atraparían sería el final, aunque según él, no podría haber lugar peor del cual venía, y si lo había, realmente no quería confirmarlo.

_Welcome to the jungle we've got __**fun**__ and __**games**_

_We got __everything__ you want honey, we know the names_

_We are the people that can find __whatever__ you may need_

_If you got the __**money**__ honey we got your __**disease**_

La música que se escuchaba a lo lejos le indicaba que estaba yendo por el camino correcto. Siguió la melodía, yéndose cada vez por las calles más degradantes de aquella ciudad. Mientras recorría esos lugares en dirección a su destino, vio personas paradas por ahí que, lo más probable era que estaban allí por la misma razón que él, y algunos incluso caminando en la misma dirección que él. Muchas de ellas llevaban ropa oscura y rota, a propósito claramente, junto con cadenas, pulseras y anillos de plata. Tanto las mujeres como los hombres tenía el cabello largo y desordenado, incluso otros los tenían teñido de un color que claramente no era natural, otros tenían cigarrillo a mano o botellas de liquido dudoso. Eso sí, casi _todos_ tenían algo en común. Todos parecían bestias reprimidas, impacientes, como si se estuvieran guardando algo dentro de ellos y no fueran capaces de sacarlo afuera.

_In the jungle, __**welcome to the jungle**_

_Watch it bring you to your knnn knne knees, knees_

_I want to watch you __**bleed**_

Podía sentir su pulso correr a mil por hora dentro de su cuerpo a medida que se acercaba y la música se hacía cada vez más y más alta, incluso al punto de ser algo molesta para sus oídos, pero no le importó. Llegó a la entrada del estadio, el cual estaba presentando un concierto al aire libre, en plena noche fría. Tuvo miedo de que por su corta edad de quince años no lo dejaran entrar, pero no tuvo problema con esa sospecha. No sabe si fue por el hecho de haberse camuflado en un grupo de varias personas al momento de entrar o porque simplemente a los guardias de la entrada no les importaba quien entraba y quien no. Apenas y había lugar para poder moverse, había _demasiada_ gente, incluso sentía que el aire se escapaba por su garganta y no quería volver. Usando una vez más a su favor el hecho de tener un cuerpo pequeño pudo colarse hasta más adelante, casi incluso llegar a estar frente a la banda, con pocas personas adelante, y cuando estuvo ahí pudo tener una mejor vista de quienes creaban esa música.

_**Welcome to the jungle**__ we take it day by day_

_If you want it you're gonna __bleed__ but it's the price to pay_

_And you're a very __**sexy girl**__ that's very __**hard**__ to please_

_You can taste the bright lights but you won't get there for free_

_In the jungle __**welcome to the jungle**_

_Feel my, my, my serpentine_

_**Ooh, I want to hear **__**you**__** scream**_

Colocó sus grandes ojos celestes sobre el cantante principal y creyó haber visto a un ángel. No, no un ángel. A un _dios_. Cabello dorado brillante, más largo de lo que la gente consideraría normal, pero no tanto como las melenas típicas de su época. Piel algo tostada y al mismo tiempo perlada por el sudor, sus brazos adornados con alguno que otro tatuaje, ojos azul profundo que sí, incluso a la distancia que se encontraba en ese momento, podía reconocer ese color. Tóxicos. Remera blanca sin mangas, sucia y con arrugas por todos lados, pantalones de jean negros ajustados sostenidos gracias a un cinturón de chapas, y unas botas igual de negras largas que apenas y llegaban a la rodilla. Tenía una banda de color rojo oscuro en la cabeza, cadenas de plata colgando de su cuello que hacían juego con sus miles de pulseras y anillos del mismo material. Ni hablar del cuerpo bien esculpido que se escondía debajo de toda esa ropa, pero que no había duda de que allí estuviese, tentando a cualquiera que mirase.

_**Welcome to the jungle**__ it gets worse here every day_

_Ya learn to live like an __**animal**__ in the jungle where we __**play**_

_If you hunger for what you see you'll take it eventually_

_You can have __everything__ you want but you better not take it from __**me**_

No dejó de verlo ni por un segundo, ni siquiera para parpadear, es que… literalmente no podía apartarla. Sus movimientos, llenos de energía eran hechizantes, se movían a la perfección al ritmo de la música. Incluso se preguntó cómo una persona normal podía poseer tanta energía por tanto tiempo y no cansarse. El cantante debía tener unos veintitrés años, rodeando por esa cifra. Siguió mirándolo y escuchándolo con devoción, incluso con los gritos eufóricos de los fanáticos, que se encontraban pegados a él y que perforaban sus tímpanos, podía escucharlo como si estuvieran en la misma habitación, y se alegró por eso. Él no gritaba, pero si murmuraba la letra de la canción, la cual se sabía de memoria, palabra por palabra, estrofa por estrofa. Y como no hacerlo, si era una de sus canciones preferidas, la cual cantaba desde el momento que se despertaba hasta el momento en que cerraba los ojos para dormir, todos los días, junto con otras canciones.

_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_

_Watch it bring you to your knnn knne knees, knees_

_**I want to watch you bleed**_

Los murmullos que seguían la canción a la perfección murieron cuando vio que ahora, el cantante principal y voz de la banda, lo estaba mirando. **Fijamente**. Sin parpadear ni dejar de cantar. Lo estaba mirando a **él**, entre todas las personas, miles y miles de fanáticos ahí reunidos esa noche, lo estaba mirando a **él**. Había fantaseado con que eso pasaría, que tal vez apoyaría su vista en él por menos de un microsegundo, se había dicho que si ello llagaba a pasar sería la persona _más feliz_ del mundo, pero no que lo mirara por tanto tiempo. Ni con tanta intensidad. Pero nunca se imaginó que, cuando dijo una frase tan impactante y escalofriante como "_I want to watch you bleed_", lo señalado a **él**, sin pudor alguno, frente a todo el público. Un escalofrío le recorrió completamente cuando vio que le sonreía con maldad y malicia, sin dejar de mirarlo y señalarlo, y los bellos de sus brazos se erizaron. Quedó en un estado de estupefacción hasta que, luego de varios segundos en el que ese tipo no sacaba su mirada de él, logró salir de su trance y vio como el concierto seguía con normalidad, con el cantante presumiéndose sobre el escenario, y los músicos haciendo lo mejor que sabían hacer para que el lugar vibrara.

_And when you're __**high**__ you __**never**__ ever want to come __**down**_

_So down, so down, so __down__, yeah!_

Siguió escuchando la canción, esa y muchas más. Para él, esa banda, esas voces, esa melodía, esas letras, esos mensajes, eran la **perfección**. Estaban fuera de lo tradicional, de lo que estaba supuestamente _bien_ según la sociedad, la cual no daba la oportunidad de escuchar la voz de los que iban en contra del sistema. Eran canciones llenas de ira, odio, excesos, placer, e incluso de amor. Sus amigos le habían dicho que no fuera a ese concierto, el cual era el primero, que si lo descubría la policía en un lugar de ese estilo lo escoltarían a su casa y tendría graves problemas con sus padres, que esos tipos eran mala influencia, que no llegarían a nada con ese estilo de vida. Pero él no los escuchó, porque para él, ninguno de ellos eran así, porque eran músicos, y lo mejor que sabían hacer era expresarse libremente, algo que él nunca tuvo el privilegio de hacer. Y desde el momento que llegó a Estados Unidos desde su amada Inglaterra, que escuchó por primera vez esas canciones, desde que conoció el grupo a fondo como pudo, todo esto al mismo tiempo que ocultaba a sus padres la nueva obsesión que empezaba a tener, se prometió que si o si, iba a ir a alguno de sus conciertos para verlos en persona.

Después de varios minutos el concierto terminó. Estaba decepcionado por el hecho de que haya sido muy corto, lo que no fue, solo que a él pareció que duró minutos en vez de haber durado horas, pero también estaba feliz de que pudo estar ahí, haber presenciado tal vez el mejor evento de su vida y lo más probable, el mayor secreto de su vida.

Se dirigió a la salida a paso lento. No quería irse aún, pero ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar. Era tarde, eran las tres de la mañana, y seguía igual de oscuro que cuando entró, debía regresar a su casa, meterse en la cama, donde fue la última vez que sus padres lo vieron, y pretender al día siguiente que este encuentro fue solo un maravilloso sueño. Estaba a centímetros de cruzar la entrada de hierro para salir de allí cuando un agarre demasiado fuerte en su brazo se lo impidió. Temió por un momento, su plan era entrar, ver el concierto y salir, pasar desapercibido, sin causarle problemas a nadie. Giró para ver quien lo había parado y vio que, según su uniforme, era uno de los guardias.

-Tú, ven conmigo.- dijo con voz ronca. El hombre era enorme, con mucha musculatura, que claramente, si se comparaba con el hombre, él no era más que una hormiga.

-¿A-A dónde?- trató de sonar calmado y de que el pánico no se apoderara de él, porque tal vez eso complicaría las cosas, pero el hombre solo empezó a arrastrarlo camino al ex-concierto, donde ya solo quedaban algunas personas que merodeaban por ahí.

No se dijeron más palabras. El hombre lo siguió arrastrando por el estadio sin siquiera aflojar su agarre, se acercaron al escenario, fueron por la parte de atrás, bajaron un pasillo angosto y poco iluminado hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en una puerta de madera algo vieja.

-Escucha, el cantante de la banda quiere hablar contigo. Entra, te está esperando.- dijo soltando su agarre, y se fue como si nada, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera de lo más normal. Seguramente para el guardia era así, seguramente desde ese instante ya no era su problema.

_You know __**where**__ you are?_

_You're down in the __**jungle**__ baby, you're gonna __**die**_

Abrió los ojos de forma exagerada y su boca se abrió unos centímetros. Sintió como un cosquilleo en el estómago crecía y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Era imposible que eso estuviera pasando. _"Ese hombre debe estar bromeando… Sí, seguro es una broma de mal gusto." _Giró su cuerpo para encarar la puerta frente suyo que, por lo entendido, lo separaba de su nueva imagen a seguir. Tragó con fuerza, temblando tocó la puerta como pudo, _como le habían enseñado sus padres a hacer siempre_, escuchó una voz diciéndole que pase, y eso lo puso mucho más nervioso, pero igual lo hizo. Cuando entró el olor a cigarrillo se coló por sus fosas nasales, no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño y tratar de alejar el humo con su mano, mientras se tragaba las ganas de toser con fuerza. **Odiaba** ese olor, lo detestaba con toda su alma. Dudaba mucho como alguien podría estar en esa habitación tan pequeña como si nada y soportar la falta de aire más todo el humo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando por fin se adaptó al nuevo lugar, logró ver en frente suyo al cantante que lo había dejado sin palabras minutos atrás, sentado en un sillón de cuero negro con total pereza, un cigarrillo en la mano y una sonrisa felina en su cara. Quedó realmente impresionado, en persona el hombre tenía las facciones del rostro mucho más suaves, tranquilamente podía quitarse cuatro o cinco años de encima.

-Oye Craig, vete por unos minutos.- dijo la voz principal de la banda a lo que parecía ser uno de sus compañeros, igual que él, tirado en otro sillón pero de color rojo. _Craig_, quien tenía cabello negro, al igual que sus ropas, estaba completamente vestido de negro y usaba las mismas joyerías que el rubio, le gruñó molesto.

-¿Por qué? Estoy cansado y lo único que quiero es relajarme, vete _tú_.- le dijo con un semblante sombrío mismo semblante, su voz sonó fría y grave, pero al mismo tiempo calmada, monótona. Con toda la fineza y gracia del mundo, el pelinegro le sacó el dedo del medió, a lo que el otro frunció el ceño molesto.

-Te dije que te vayas Craig, ve a buscar al adicto a la cocaína que tienes como juguete.- dijo con claro enojo y molestia en su voz, mientras le tiraba una botella de vidrio a la cabeza como advertencia, la cual solamente chocó contra la pared a propósito, estrellándose y cayéndose al suelo.

Tembló al ver a los dos músicos pelear y por un momento temió por sí mismo, se preguntó si debía seguir allí o huir cuando ahora tenía la oportunidad.

El pelinegro solamente bufó y se levantó con pesadez, como si en vez de una botella le hubieran tirado un almohadón. Cuando pasó por al lado de él, lo examinó con la mirada, y eso le provocó un escalofrío. Una vez en el umbral se giró para ver al rubio tirado en el sillón con un mirada asesina.

-Se llama _Tweek_, **no** es mi juguete y **no** es adicto a la cocaína, maldito idiota.- dijo, volviéndole a sacar el dedo, parecía que así era su forma de terminar cada oración, y cerrando la puerta de una vez por todas.

-¡Sí claro, síguele creyendo!- le gritó con sarcasmo lo suficientemente alto como para que el músico en el pasillo pudiera oírlo, y sabía que lo había hecho perfectamente.

_In the jungle __**welcome to the jungle**_

_Watch it bring you to your knees, knees_

_In the __**jungle**__ welcome to the jungle_

_Feel my, my, my serpentine_

Los segundos pasaron de manera incomoda y el cantante pareció por fin darse cuenta de su presencia en la habitación. Lo miró con intensidad y le sonrió con inocencia, la cual él no se la creyó ni por unos segundos.

-Hola.- dijo de lo más simple, como si lo ocurrido segundos atrás no había pasado, mientras apenas ladeaba su cabeza hacia un lado, sin borrar esa sonrisa tierna que resaltaba sobremanera con su imagen.

Lo único que logró hacer en el estado en que se encontraba fue levantar la mano por unos segundos en forma de saludo, y se odió _tanto_ por eso. No tenía miedo, pero si estaba nervioso, era como estar parado frente a un león, y no sabía que movimiento hacer. Todo era tan nuevo para él que se sentía tan perdido.

El otro soltó una risita divertida.

-Vamos, acércate. Yo no _muerdo_… por lo menos no tan _fuerte_.- río de su propio chiste y le hizo gestos con la mano para que se sentara en el sillón, al lado de él.

Se ruborizó levemente por la invitación, y asintió con la cabeza, acercándose lentamente y apenas temblando. Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando sintió que era empujado y cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba sentado en _su_ regazo, su cara a centímetros de la de su ídolo.

-Mucho mejor, ¿no crees? Así se puede _conversar_ mejor.- dijo mientras envolvía con fuerza su cintura con aquellos brazos tatuados y atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

El pequeño volvió a asentir con la cabeza, mucho más rojo y sin palabras que antes. Seguía sin creer que eso realmente estuviera pasando, simplemente no se lo creía. _Era demasiado irreal_.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó mientras que con sus manos masajeaba su cintura, en un vano intento de que el pequeño se relajara, porque eso lo ponía más nervioso aún.

-P-Pip, señor.- tartamudeó, jugando con sus dedos y con la mirada agachada. Realmente no podía verlo a la cara, a esos ojos azules intensos y mucho menos estando a tan solo centímetros.

_In the jungle __**welcome to the jungle**_

_Watch it bring you to your knees, knees_

-Un gusto Pip, pero no me digas "_señor_", es muy formal.- río. -Mi nombre es Kenny.- volvió a sonreír. Hablaba con él como si fuera un niño pequeño. Aunque… considerándolo bien, le diferencia entre él y Kenny era de ocho años, eso era bastante.

-Y-Ya lo sé…- fue lo único inteligente que salió de su boca. Se quiso morir ahí mismo y que la tierra se lo tragase. "_No puedo creer que haya dicho semejante estupidez…_" se maldijo una y otra vez, porque estaba seguro de que podía haber dicho algo mucho mejor que eso. Estaba seguro.

El rubio mayor soltó una sonora risa y lo apegó más a su cuerpo. Pip podía sentir el olor a alcohol y a cigarrillo, seguro había estado fumando minutos antes de que él llegara, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo mareado.

-¿Y qué hacías en un lugar como _este_? No pareces la clase de persona que le gusta este estilo de música, ni mucho menos que sale de casa a estas horas de la noche.- preguntó con total sinceridad.

El pequeño no puedo evitar mirarse la ropa, la cual señalaba de donde provenía, como si fuera la primera vez en esa noche que lo hacía, y se volvió a ruborizar. _¿Realmente resaltaba tanto en un lugar así?_

-E-Es que me gusta su música, tanto l-la melodía como la l-letra.- dijo algo orgulloso de poder hacer una frase completa y con sentido, y estaba feliz de poderle haber dicho eso en la cara a la persona que más admiraba.

-¡Aw, pero que tierno eres!- dijo fingiendo voz melosa. -Me halaga que te guste nuestra música, y espero que hayas disfrutado el concierto.- Kenny ronroneó mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza como si fuera un osito de peluche, y Pip se preguntó si estaba hablando con el mismo tipo que estaba cantando a todo pulmón horas atrás.

-L-lo hice.- sonrió con honestidad por primera vez desde que entró a esa habitación. No se dio cuenta, pero encontró agradable la sensación de ese par de brazos agarrándolo de esa manera. Capaz era por el frío que había estado soportando durante el concierto, y que ahora envuelto en ese calorcito le era tan agradable, no se quería alejar.

-¿Sabes por qué te llamé Pip?- preguntó esta vez con la voz un poco más ronca.

_In the jungle __**welcome to the jungle**_

_Watch it bring you to you_

_It's gonna bring you _**_down_**_, ha!_

El cómodo ambiente que había sentido se fue y los nervios volvieron a su cuerpo. No sabía si realmente quería saber la respuesta, así que no dijo nada, negó con la cabeza y Kenny se acercó a su oído.

-Porque me llamaste mucho la atención durante el concierto, y a mí _nadie_ me produce eso. Así que… cuando te vi en el concierto supe que tenía que conocerte.- susurró mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Pip lanzó un chillido a causa de la sensación y un escalofrío le bajo por la columna vertebral.

Kenny bajó la boca de su oído a su cuello y empezó besarlo tiernamente, mientras que él no hacía nada para impedírselo. Empezaba a provocarle escalofríos, esta vez más agradables que los anteriores que había sufrido esa noche, y esa sensación le gustaba, así que no lo detuvo, sino que enredó sus dedos algo temblorosos en la melena rubia. Pudo sentir como el cantante sonreía contra su piel.

-Oye Pip… ¿de dónde eres? Me gusta tu acento.- murmuró pasando su lengua desde el cuello níveo a la clavícula. El cantante siguió así unos minutos más hasta que, feliz después de observar la mancha morada que había dejado en el cuello del menor, y prosiguió a probar el resto del cuerpito encima de sus piernas.

-D-De _ah~ _Ing-glaterra.- trató de morderse el labio pero ni eso podía en el estado en el que se encontraba e inconscientemente se pegó más al cuerpo del mayor.

-_Mmm~_ de Inglaterra, ¿eh? Entonces te doy la bienvenida Pip.- susurró con tono seductor al mismo tiempo que su boca subía de forma lenta y desesperante a su oreja derecha y le susurraba algo al oído.

_**Welcome to the jungle Pip…**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 **

**Amo esta pareja, y como dije anteriormente en otro fic, voy a seguir subiendo de ellos hasta que se les pegue la obsesión a ustedes también (?)**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
